


Christmas Time

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [28]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The Mew family spends Christmas together.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time, and the Mews and their friends were all getting together for the holidays. Without enemies to fight and their lives progressing in different directions, they didn't get to see each other as often as they wanted to, though, when they did, the group was more like a family than anything else. Because of that, they typically spent the holidays together as a family, and this year, they were going to Ryou's winter home in Hokkaido.

It would be nice to retreat to the mountains, which would be quite snowy, and spend the holiday there, especially for the children. Though Pudding's younger siblings were no longer little kids, they still enjoyed playing as much as they always had (something they had inherited from their sister), and Ichigo's kittens were only three, so they especially enjoyed it.

The couples (Pudding and Taruto, Ichigo and Masaya, Lettuce and Pai, and Mint and Zakuro) got to room together, while Ryou had a room to himself, it being his house and all. Kish and Keiichiro were willing to share a room that had two beds, and Pudding's brothers and Ichigo's sons, Kuroichigo, Ringo, and Rubus would share a room, while Heicha and the daughters, Kiichio, Ume, Cheri, and Kinomi would room together.

The kittens saw Pudding's siblings like older siblings, referring to Heicha as Heicha-nee and the boys, who they could hardly tell apart, Nii-nii. On top of that, they treated all of Ichigo and Masaya's friends as aunts and uncles, referring to them as such. They even went so far as to pick of Pudding's name for Taruto from her and referring to him only as Uncle Taru Taru.

All in all, the kittens were absolutely adorable and regarded as a part of the family by everyone. They all loved having the kids around, and everyone was excited about spending Christmas together. They were set to arrive the day before Christmas Eve, and they all traveled together, arriving and setting to unpacking.

Ichigo and Masaya had some hidden presents packed, the gifts from Santa that their kittens would receive, and they sent them off to play with Heicha and her brothers while they got those hidden. The kittens had been a little nervous about traveling for the holidays, but they had insisted that Santa would know where to find the family no matter what.

Now that they were here, they didn't mind being away from home one bit, much too excited by the new location to care. They were all chattering and running about, not the least bit concerned about what might happen on Christmas or why mommy and daddy were being so secretive about what they were unpacking. One of the benefits of having them so young was that they were easy to distract.

“Do you think we'll get lots of presents?” asked Rubus.

“Do you think we'll get to make lots of cookies?” asked Kinomi.

“Do you think we'll get to play in the snow?” asked Cheri.

“Do you think we'll get presents from everyone or just mommy and daddy and Santa?” asked Ringo.

“Do you think we'll get to hear Santa?” asked Ume.”

“Of course, of course!” Kiichigo said.

“Duh, all of that stuff is what Christmas is all about,” agreed Kuroichigo. But the two then looked to Pudding's siblings, as if asking them to verify.

“We're probably going to play in the snow really soon,” said Hanacha.

“And I bet we all get lots of presents!” said Honcha.

“Keiichiro promised to show you guys how to make Christmas cookies, remember?” said Lucha.

“And I know Pudding got you all presents too,” said Chincha.

“If you listen carefully, you might get to hear Santa, but you have to be in bed and asleep before he'll give you any presents!” declared Heicha.

These answers seemed to satisfy the kittens temporarily, and they went back to running around and playing while they waited for something new to happen. When everyone was unpacked and settled in, Ryou announced that it was time to start decorating. He and the other men would go out looking for a tree, while the women and children would stay in to get the place looking a bit more festive.

Most everyone did their part, getting tinsel and garlands up, but the kittens, who were too little to really help, were much too distracted anyway. They were part-cat, after all, and all the sparkly and shiny things were just begging to be played with as they ran along the floor, picking up anything that wasn't being used.

Ume and Cheri were particularly entranced by a scrap of ribbon and began play-fighting over it, only to end up completely tangled in it. Ichigo could only laugh as she watched them struggle to get free. When she had recovered from her laughter, she got down to help them get untangled, but was not above playing with the ribbon with her children a bit herself.

Soon enough, the men returned with a beautiful tree. It was so tall that even Pai and Keiichiro had a hard time reaching the top of it and it was round and full, perfect for decorating. Mint and Zakuro were quick to get the lights on it while the others set to unboxing the ornaments. Rubus was particularly enamored with one of the glass balls, swiping at it and rolling it in between his hands.

This caught Ringo's eye, who swiped it from him and the two began to scrap over the ornament, not even noticing as Lettuce picked it up and placed it on the tree. Despite the kittens not doing much to help, it didn't take long for the tree to get decorated, and all that was left was the star that had yet to be put on top.

“I wanna put it on!” declared Kiichigo.

“No, no, I'm gonna put it on!” Kuroichigo argued.

“But I wanna do it!' Rubus cried.

“No fair, you got to do it last year,” said Ringo.

“I never got to do it before,” whined Ume.

“Alright, settle down,” said Masaya. “Since Kinomi is the youngest and has never gotten to do it before either, I think it should be her turn.”

There was a collective whining from the other kittens while Kinomi squealed in delight, but Ichigo was quick to assure them that they would all get a turn one day, and that there was plenty more fun things to do for Christmas. When the kittens were subdued, Masaya picked up his youngest daughter, and Ichigo handed her the star.

With his hands above his head, Kinomi was able to reach the top of the tree, and she delicately placed the star. Giggling as her father brought her back down, she stared up at the star, excited that she had been the one to put it there. Her siblings seemed to be over their bitterness already, and when she was placed on the floor with them, they went back to running around and playing.

The family that was not really a family, but was just as close as one, stood together, appreciating their hard work. The place looked beautiful and festive, and they knew it would be one of their best Christmases yet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Christmas Eve, and the kittens were up and excited fairly early. Already, they couldn't wait for it to be bedtime so that they could wake up on Christmas, but before that, there was a lot of fun to be had. It was all Heicha and her brothers could do to keep them from waking up the whole house too early in the morning.

Eventually, everyone was up and, after breakfast, it was decided that it was time to let the kids play in the snow. Ichigo and Masaya enlisted the help of the other Mews and Keiichiro to help get the kittens bundled up simultaneously, and then they all headed out into the snow.

The kittens tumbled through snowdrifts, a little bit too small to really go into it without constant supervision, but there were enough adults to make sure that they were safe at all times. Meanwhile, Pudding and Taruto had begun a snowball fight that her siblings joined in on, splitting into uneven teams. It didn't take Kish much convincing to join in and make it even while they pelted each other with snowballs.

Kiichigo and Kuroichigo spotted this and started throwing snow at each other, not quite grasping the concept of making snowballs, while Lettuce and Pai helped Kinomi make a snow man. Mint, for all her poise, had always had a fondness for making snow angels, and Rubus tried to imitate her. After much goading, Zakuro joined in and then Ume followed her lead.

Cheri spent most of the day pestering Keiichiro and Ryou, who had been doing more observing than playing. Keiichiro was quick to give into her, and soon it was the two of them, trying to get Ryou to join in the fun. Ichigo and Masaya enjoyed keeping an eye on all of their children and going back and forth between the different activities so that they could play with all of them.

After a while, the kids all began to get hungry, so they took a break from playing outside for lunch, as well as the chance to bake Christmas cookies. Keiichiro and Lettuce would be in charge of that activity, given the former's status as pastry chef and the latter's general knowledge of such arts. Once again, the kittens were more interested in playing than actually helping, but luckily, Keiichiro was able to handle that.

By the time the cookies were in the oven, the kittens were covered in flour and scraps of cookie dough, and set to licking at each other to get cleaned up before they went back outside to play some more. Once again, they were helped into their winter clothes before going outside to resume their games. This time, Pudding's siblings helped Kiichigo and Kuroichigo figure out how to make their own snowballs to allow them to join in the fight, and it was not long until all of the kittens wanted to play.

Once again, the sides were uneven, so Ichigo took to playing to fix that, and then Mint got hit with a stray snowball, causing Zakuro to join in to defend her girlfriend. But Mint was not defenseless, and began throwing snowballs at an alarming rate. Lettuce and Pai added themselves to the other team to once again make it an even match, and then Keiichiro and Masaya went to opposite sides as well.

Now, everyone was playing except Ryou, and though they tried to convince him to join in, he insisted that it would just further the problem of having things be uneven, and that he wouldn't want to play a silly game like that anyway.

“Oh, we can show you uneven,” replied Ichigo with a mischievous grin, and suddenly, the two teams turned on him and Ryou found himself being pelted by snowballs. At first he fled but then he began making snowballs to fight back, and then Keiichiro decided to aid him. One by one, the aliens and Pudding's brothers and Masaya and his sons switched sides, and it became boys against girls.

After a while of this, the group found that they were hungry once again, and the children were starting to get tired, so they went back inside for this day. They ate their dinners together, something quickly whipped up by Lettuce and Pudding, and then, because it was getting dark outside, Ryou lit the fireplace.

They all sat around it, the adults drinking eggnog and cider while Pudding's siblings enjoyed hot chocolate and the kittens happily lapped away at saucers full of warm milk. Christmas stories were told, and everyone shared happy memories from over the years. Ichigo and Masaya recounted their first Christmas together, when they finally declared their love, and the children went on about what they hoped they'd get for Christmas this year.

As the night wore on and the stories went on, people began to get tired. Pudding's siblings, despite typically being endless supplies of energy, soon excused themselves to bed, as well as Kish, while the children began to doze in front of the fire and the adults continued to talk a little bit more. Eventually, Mint and Zakuro retired to their room, and Lettuce and Pai followed soon after.

After about another hour of chatting, Pudding and Taruto decided it was time for bed as well, and that was when Ichigo and Masaya finally scooped up their sleepy, protesting children to take them to bed. Despite being exhausted from their big day and clearly tired, they insisted that they could not go to sleep yet, that they were too excited.

After much work and coaxing, they finally managed to get each and every kitten settled in for bed before going to bed themselves. And with them gone, it was just Ryou and Keiichiro, who sat up late, talking about the years that had passed between the two of them, and how happy they were that their work had taken them where they were now, that they had met such amazing people through it that had become such wonderful friends.

Last but not least, Keiichiro made sure to remind Ryou just how proud his parents would have been of him and all that he had done.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas morning and fresh snow was falling on the mountain. Despite the early morning, all of the kittens were wide awake, and soon the brothers ran to see if their sisters were awake. Of course, they were, and the seven children decided that it was time to wake their parents up, and quickly- they were all very eager to see what they had gotten for Christmas this year.

Running into their parents room, they wasted no time in all hopping into the bed, piling on top of one another. Groggily, Ichigo and Masaya opened their eyes to find their children, bouncing on top of them and carrying on about how it was Christmas and they had to see if Santa came and it was time to open their presents!

Their parents agreed that it was time to get up, but they took such a long time getting ready and getting the kids ready, that the kittens continued to protest so loudly that they could hear the others in the house starting to stir. All the better for them, of course. It saved them the trouble of having to wake everyone up themselves, and they knew their parents wouldn't let them open presents if everyone were not awake.

Still, the kittens did not give everyone a chance to get up before they bolted for the tree, stopping in their tracks when they saw how many new presents were there. Santa had certainly delivered in kind the night before, and it was all they could to stop themselves from diving in and ripping off the paper right away. They wailed for everyone to hurry up for what felt like an eternity before everyone slowly but surely trickled into the living room.

“Can we open now?” whined Kuroichigo. “Please?”

“Alright, everyone,” replied Ichigo, “sit down and you'll all be able to open presents. Your dad will pass them out to you.”

The children did as they were told, fidgeting where they sat as Masaya began to sort through the presents, finding one for each of them and passing it down the line. As soon as each of them had a present in their hands, they tore into them, screaming in delight at whatever they found. It seemed that there was no end to their excitement, as far as their presents were concerned.

When they had run out of gifts from Santa, they moved on to presents from their parents, which they were just as excited about. While they opened those presents, Ichigo and Masaya passed out the gifts they had picked out for their friends and Pudding's siblings, so everyone else finally had the chance to open as well.

Once those were out of the way, each of the couples took their turn passing out their gifts to the children and their friends. The kittens looked happy as could be, practically drowning in toys of all sorts, and with still more to go, and it was all Masaya could do to keep up with sorting the gifts and cleaning up all the discarded wrapping paper. After the couples came presents from Ryou, Keiichiro, and Kish, and then, that part of the festivities was finally over.

The kittens had so many toys that they could not possibly play with them all at once, and Ichigo and Masaya were careful to put all of them away in seven different bags so that they wouldn't get mixed up. When everything but what they were playing with was put away, the adults were able to relax for a bit and watch the children entertain themselves with their new toys.

When it grew close to dinner time, Lettuce, Pudding, and Keiichiro retreated to the kitchen to begin their preparations for the night. There would be a large meal befitting the large crowd, and the two girls worked tirelessly on the entrees and sides while Keiichiro began preparing some of his best desserts for the group. Soon enough, delicious scents wafted through the whole cabin, making everyone's mouths water in anticipation.

At dinner time, it was not as hard to drag the kittens away from their toys as the parents had expected, given how hungry the smell of food cooking had made them. When everyone was seated at two large tables, the food was brought out for them, with a lot of meat but even more fish, given how many of the guests were of the feline variety. Not to mention the fact that Masaya had acquired a love of seafood over the years of being with Ichigo.

Everyone dug in, eating until there was barely room left for dessert, and then Keiichiro unveiled all the beautiful sweets he had made, paying special attention to what everyone's particular favorites were. And then they all ate some more, going beyond the point of being stuffed because none of them could resist his treats.

At the end of the meal, everyone could only sit for a few moments to allow themselves to digest. The gifted chefs received ample compliments for their efforts, and there would surely be fights over who got to finish off the leftovers the next day. For now, though, everyone was calm and peaceful, too stuffed and content to care about anything else.

Eventually, the kittens returned to their toys, and the fire place was lit up again, with everyone gathered around. Once again, hot chocolate and eggnog were passed around, and it was a struggle to get the kittens to abandon their toys and drink their milk.

Soon, they began to wind down, exhausted from their long day of play and lulled to sleep by the comforting heat of the fire. It did not take long for them to drift off to sleep right there on the floor, and their parents began the process of carrying them off to be tucked into bed, one by one. It was truly a Christmas miracle that none of them woke up in the process.

After the children were in bed, the teens and adults slowly found their way to their rooms. In the morning, they would have to set to cleaning up the house and taking down the tree, and putting away decorations. The day would be spent packing up so that they could return to Tokyo and their every day lives, but none of them would forget this Christmas any time soon, and it went without saying that the trip would become tradition in the coming years.

 


End file.
